Frances Clara Folsom (1864-1947)
|birth_place = Buffalo, New York |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = First Lady of the United States |order2 = First Lady of the United States |term_start2 = June 2, 1886 |term_end2 = March 4, 1889 |predecessor2= Rose Cleveland |successor2 = Caroline Harrison |order1 = First Lady of the United States |term_start1 = March 4, 1893 |term_end1 = March 4, 1897 |predecessor1= Mary Harrison McKee |successor1 = Ida Saxton McKinley |spouse = Grover Cleveland (1837-1908) Thomas J. Preston (1913-1947) |children = 5 |relations = Oscar Folsom |signature = Frances Cleveland Signature.svg }} Frances Clara Folsom Cleveland Preston (July 21, 1864 – October 29, 1947) was the wife of the President of the United States Grover Cleveland and the 27th First Lady of the United States from 1886 to 1889 and again from 1893 to 1897. Becoming First Lady at age 21, she remains the youngest First Lady to this day. She was a younger maternal cousin of Peter Pitchlynn, former chief of the Choctaw Nation of Oklahoma. Early life Frances Clara Folsom was born in Buffalo, New York, the daughter of Oscar Folsom, a lawyer and descendant of the earliest settlers of Exeter, New Hampshire,The Folsoms of Exeter, The Exeter Historical Society, Exeter, New Hampshire, and Emma Harmon-Folsom. All of Frances Cleveland's ancestors were from England and settled in what would become Massachusetts, Rhode Island and New Hampshire, eventually migrating to western New York.Ancestry of Freances Cleveland She was their only child to survive infancy (a sister, Nellie Augusta, died before her first birthday). She originally had the first name Frank (named for an uncle), but later decided to adopt the feminine variant Frances. A longtime close friend of Oscar Folsom, Grover Cleveland, at age 27, met his future wife shortly after she was born. He took an avuncular interest in the child, buying her a baby carriage and otherwise doting on her as she grew up. When her father died in a buggy accident in 1875 without having written a will, the court appointed Cleveland administrator of his estate. This brought Cleveland into still more contact with Frances, then age 11. She attended Central High School in Buffalo and went on to Wells College in Aurora, New York. Sometime while she was in college, Cleveland's feelings for her took a romantic turn. He proposed by letter in August 1885, soon after her graduation. They did not announce their engagement, however, until just five days before the wedding. Marriage on June 2, 1886, becoming the First Lady of the United States.]] Frances Folsom, age 21, married President Grover Cleveland, age 49, on June 2, 1886, at the White House. Their age disparity of 27 years is the second largest of any Presidential marriage. Cleveland was the only president to be married in the White House (John Tyler had married his second wife while he was president in 1844, but he married in New York City). President Cleveland worked as usual on his wedding day. The ceremony, a small affair attended by relatives, close friends and the cabinet and their wives, was performed at 7 p.m. in the Blue Room of the White House by the Reverend Byron Sutherland, assisted by the Reverend William Cleveland, the groom's brother. The words "honor, love, and keep" were substituted for "honor, love and obey". John Philip Sousa and the Marine Band provided the music. The couple spent a five-day honeymoon at Deer Park in the Cumberland Mountains of Western Maryland. First Lady of the United States The new First Lady was the subject of intense media interest. She took over the duties of being White House hostess, and her charm won her popularity. She held two receptions a week—one on Saturday afternoons, when women with jobs were free to come. Cleveland's sister Rose Cleveland had been her bachelor brother's hostess in the first 15 months of his first term of office. After her brother's marriage, Rose gladly gave up the duties of hostess for her own career in education. After the president was defeated in the U.S. presidential election, 1888, the Clevelands lived in New York City. Upon leaving the White House at the end of her husband's first term, Frances is reported to have told the staff to take care of the building since the Clevelands would be returning in four years. She proved correct, becoming the only First Lady to preside at two nonconsecutive administrations. Children (1899)]] The Clevelands had three daughters and two sons: *Ruth Cleveland (1891–1904) *Esther Cleveland (1893–1980) - Her daughter is Philippa Foot, the British philosopher. *Marion Cleveland (1895–1977) - Born in Buzzard's Bay, Massachusetts, she attended Columbia University Teachers College and married, first, Stanley Dell and second, in 1926, John Amen, a New York lawyer. During 1943–1960 she was community relations director of the Girl Scouts of America at its headquarters in New York. *Richard Folsom Cleveland (1897–1974) - lawyer. Born in Princeton, New Jersey, he served as an officer in the Marines during World War I, graduated from Princeton University in 1919, earned a master's degree in 1921 and graduated from Harvard Law School in 1924. He practiced law in Baltimore with the law firm of Semmes, Bowen, and Semmes. *Francis Grover Cleveland (1903–1995) - actor. Born in Buzzard's Bay, Massachusetts, he graduated from Harvard University with a degree in drama. After teaching for a time in Cambridge, Massachusetts, he went to New York to enter the theatre. Eventually he settled in Tamworth, New Hampshire, where he served as selectman and operated a summer stock company, the Barnstormers. Later life After Cleveland's death in 1908, Frances remained in Princeton, New Jersey. On February 10, 1913, at the age of 49, she married Thomas J. Preston, Jr., a professor of archaeology at Princeton University. She was the first presidential widow to remarry. During the Great Depression of the 1930s, she led the Needlework Guild of America in its clothing drive for the poor. She died on October 29, 1947, in Baltimore. She was buried in Princeton next to President Cleveland, her first husband. References *''Original text based on White House biography'' External links *[http://www.sunypress.edu/p-4835-frank.aspx Frank: The Story of Frances Folsom Cleveland, America's Youngest First Lady] (full-length biography) Category:First Ladies of the United States Category:People from Buffalo, New York Category:Grover Cleveland Category:Burials at Princeton Cemetery Category:Alumni of Wells College Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles